Hold-On-Pain-Ends
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: The curse is broken but a certain rabbit is losing hope about ever finding true happiness.


**Disclaimer: I might have an old apple in my fridge but that's the only fruit I own, I don't think I even have a basket.**

 **A/N: This is for my best buddy, who wanted Momiji to have a happy ending too.**

 **Hold-On-Pain-Ends**

Hatori warned him against coming, telling him it was too soon. He spoke of unknown consequences and worried of another rejection. The curse had only recently been broken. Life had become too much too soon for the former rabbit. He seemed to have had too many blows to his heart in such a short amount of time. The tears of sorrow and joy he'd shed at the curse's end seemed to stay with him, lurking in the back of his eyes.

Something had ended and many new things had began for the others. They were freed from the pain and loneliness of the curse. Free to live full lives. Many were free to love those whom they chose. The blow to his heart of Tohru choosing another to love still stung with freshness. He knew it would soon fade; he would find another to love.

A more mortal wound bled with far greater urgency. Its pain was near unbearable and constant. When Hiro carried his young sister around with such pride or when Ritsu was engulfed in his mother's loving embrace Momiji practically fled in the other direction. His emotional hurt felt almost physical at those times. He'd recently talked on the phone with his father, but nothing had come of it. He was again told to wait; to be patient. He was done standing by watching other people achieve happiness. To see the hope in their eyes as the future unfolded before them in the arms of their loved ones.

Which brought him unannounced to this place at this time.

Momiji hesitated only a moment before he entered his childhood home. After years of being sent away, the familiar halls echoed with happy memories he could just remember. Like ghosts moving just outside his peripheral vision. The abandonment and loneliness that he suffered for years still lurked in the shadows.

The sound of music lead his feet unbidden towards it haunting strains. Walking as in a trance; he stopped at the closed door leading to the room emanating the sound.

He reached for the handle, letting his hand rest upon it. Hesitating again he slowly and softly pushed the door open.

He saw his papa sitting with his back to him. His mama sat next to him, her soft laugh holding him spellbound. Her golden locks cascading down the back of the chair. He stood taking in her every detail. He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes. It had been quite some time since he'd been close enough to reach out and touch his mother.

The mother who did not remember him, when she did know him it brought her nothing but pain.

He'd made a mistake. Hatori was right it was too soon. The curse was broken yet he could still only bring pain to those he loved. Perhaps all he was meant to feel was pain. Perhaps he was meant to be alone. His family was happy; he should just leave well enough alone. Leave them alone.

He turned away from the happy scene. A mother and a father joyfully watching their beloved child play the violin. Reaching to quietly shut the door, he felt tears escape and slid down his face.

"Brother?" The music had ceased. He stood frozen in the doorway. One hand clutching the handle he refused to turn towards the voice. It was to late; now he would ruin everything. He was going to destroy their happiness. He ducked his head in shame fighting valiantly against the sob building in his chest.

"Momiji?" He heard his papa stand up and come towards him. Momiji made ready to flee. He felt trapped. He needed to get out before he undid all their familial bliss.

A hand landed on his shoulder. The sob he tried to hold back finally broke forth.

"Son," Momiji's head snapped up at the feminine voice. He gasped for breath as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He threw himself into the arms of the person behind him.

For the first time he cried into his Mama's arms and she held him.


End file.
